I'm No Doctor, But I Can Make You Feel Better
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: The Undertaker is sore and tired after a hard workout with Kane, and someone is offering to help him out with his pain...Yeah, it's just smut, haha. Takes place after WM 28. Shawn/Undertaker. Slash! Rated M! One-shot.


**Title: **I'm No Doctor, But I Can Make You Feel Better

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker

**Disclaimer:** Slash! Rated M! Naked people and naughty actions ahoy!

**Summary:** The Undertaker is sore and tired after a hard workout with Kane, and someone is offering to help him out with his pain...Yeah, it's just smut, haha. One-shot.

_A/N: I basically know little to nothing about massages...So if you happen to be more knowledgeable than I am...Forgive me for the inaccuracies, haha. Also, I think ShawnMuse gets most...dangerous whenever I have massive amounts of work to do. I literally wrote this paper at the end of the semester, when EVERYTHING is due...Darn you, ShawnMuse! Making me write naughty things! (blush)_

* * *

"You're gonna have to take off your clothes, you know."

"I don't trust you, you fucking pervert."

The Undertaker was standing across the room from Shawn Michaels, giving the smaller man his most severe scowl. Shawn had offered to call a trainer for the battered Phenom after a brutal sparring session against his younger brother Kane.

Instead, however, the golden-haired troublemaker had shown up in the Deadman's room, dressed in white cotton pants and a white tank top, a bottle of oil in his hand, and a damn _smirk_ on his lips.

"Hey, watch the language, Mark!" the Heartbreak Kid frowned, folding his arms across his hairy chest. "I'm just here to help you out! Why are you getting mad?"

'Taker rolled his eyes, feeling annoyance building in his head, like a buzzing sound. "Michaels, get the hell out of my room. You're no doctor!"

Shawn feigned offense, even taking a step back as though surprised. "C'mon, Big Man, if anyone knows anything about back injuries, it's me. And I'm positive that you hurt your back out there tonight."

The Undertaker opened his mouth to protest, but realized that he couldn't deny the claim. He _had_ hurt his back, after a particular hard bump, in fact...

'I could have sworn I wasn't wincing or grimacing,' he thought, scowl deepening. 'Was it that obvious?' He shot Shawn another suspicious look. 'And how the hell did he even know where we were training at?'

HBK read the look very well, and put his hands up defensively. "I just happened to be walking by!" he explained. "I could tell by the way you were limping that you had hurt yourself, 'cause I used to limp just like that—trying to hide it, and all—and I figured you hadn't had any work done since Wrestlemania so..." He smiled. "So, I decided that I do it for you."

"Shawn, I'd prefer a personal trainer."

"So you'd rather have some random person see you naked, touch your body, make you moan in-"

Now the Undertaker was the one putting up his arms, almost as if in surrender. "Whoa, Shawn! I just want a quick massage; that's it. And, see, that's _exactly_ why I don't trust you!"

The Heartbreak Kid's smile returned. He could sense that victory was near. "C'mon, Mark, I promise I'll be good. I won't do anything to you that you do want me to do..." He gestured innocently towards the bed.

"I'm no doctor," he admitted, blue eyes shining. "But I can make you feel better."

The Undertaker stared at Shawn for a long moment, honestly unsure of what to say. Shawn's boldness had always been an enigma to him; hell, it was infectious too. The Heartbreak Kid had never been one to show much fear of anyone or anything...

And that, somehow, lent the man an open-hearted quality unlike anything Mark had ever encountered before.

It really was infectious.

"Alright," he said with a long sigh, shaking his head as Shawn began to fist pump and mouth the word "Yeah!" over and over again. "But promise me you won't do anything weird!"

Shawn suddenly became all business. Standing perfectly straight, he raised his right hand. "I promise you, Deadman, I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do," he answered solemnly.

Taking that as the closest he'd get to a vow from the smaller man, the Undertaker began to climb out of his clothes, gesturing for Shawn to turn away as he did so.

"Just how naked do I have to be for this?" he asked hesitantly, having stripped down to his boxers.

Knowing that the Deadman wouldn't see it, Shawn licked his lips and grinned. "Pretty naked, my friend. But don't worry! You put a towel over your butt, I won't see anything."

'I somehow doubt that,' 'Taker thought with another sigh, removing the last bits of his clothes and placing them neatly on an unused chair.

Haltingly, he slowly laid down on his stomach on the bed, throwing a large towel over the lower half of his body, pleased that it covered everything from his lower back to the top of his knees.

"Alright, I'm done Michaels. Let's get this over with," he announced when he was settled in, head resting on his folded arms. Almost immediately, he felt his eyes closing, and he knew that he was much more tired than he had previously thought. Maybe it was good that Shawn had come up here...It wouldn't do to waste the trainers time by falling asleep before the session even started, after all.

Walking almost silently, Shawn approached the Undertaker's prone form, drinking in the sight. The man's pale skin always awoke a fire in his own; and having the Demon of Death Valley at his mercy did nothing to cool him down, either.

Shawn knelt gently on the bed, his weight barely even creating an indent. Without a word, he poured some of the oil on his hands, warming it between his palms by rubbing them together vigorously.

Ever-so-carefully, as though touching a fragile flower, he placed his hands on Mark's wide back, smiling at the barely-noticeable shiver at the contact.

'Taker lay perfectly still as Shawn went to work, the man's hands deftly working out any kinks and knots that had formed over the course of the week. Involuntarily, he groaned as Shawn dug his heels into a particularly tender spot on his shoulders, breath leaving him in a long exhale.

"Did that hurt?" HBK asked, concern obvious in his voice.

The Deadman shook his head, although the movement was imperceptible. "No...Not at all..." His voice was drifting; hell, his _mind_ drifting as Shawn's hands covered the expanse of his back, first pressing and stretching its entirely length, and then focusing on smaller areas with controlled, pinching and pulling movements.

He hated to admit it, but Shawn was damn good at this.

Another small sound escaped Mark's lips—this one _far_ too much like a moan for his liking—as Shawn began to focus on his lower back, the area that had caused him so much trouble over the past several days. He could feel the strong thumbs tracing tight circles, followed by a more general molding-motion of the taut muscles.

"Is that okay?" Shawn was asking him in a whisper, to which 'Taker could only nod. The hands moved up his back again, going down his sides and then back up, coming to rest against his shoulders.

Now the Undertaker _did_ moan aloud, as Shawn began to work out the tenseness of his shoulders; shoulders that had literally been black and blue with bruises after the brutal match at Wrestlemania against Triple H.

"Hunter sure did a number on you, huh?" the Heartbreak asked with a small laugh, increasing the pressure, but not to the point of pain.

"Stop reading my mind," 'Taker protested quietly, which cause Shawn to break into a full laugh.

"Now you know how everyone else feels when you do it to them!"

Mark chuckled at that, and found his mind wandering over his odd relationship with the Heartbreak Kid.

Had it been simply time in the same line of work that had brought them together? Or had it been something more...powerful? Something akin to, perhaps...fate?

As if providing an answer, albeit a cryptic one, the Undertaker felt one of Shawn's hands ghost over his newly-shaven hair. He had had a feeling that the Heartbreak Kid had approved of the short-haired look on him...and thought that shouldn't have meant very much to him, it _did_.

'I'm pathetic,' he thought with a self-deprecating smile as the sensation of Shawn's hands on his legs brought him back to the present.

Slowly, methodically, the Showstopper began to message Mark's long legs, starting from the foot and working his way up, slowly lifting and refolding the towel until it reached what he judged to be the lower end of the Deadman's well-shaped butt.

First the left leg, and then the right, he kneaded the muscles, stretching them out as he went along, and rubbing in circles to increase blood flow and remove toxins.

"You're amazing at this," 'Taker said softer than a whisper at one point, bringing a bright smile to Shawn's lips.

"Why, thank you!" HBK answered cheerfully, pouring more oil on his hands as he began to work around the knees and then up the well-tones thighs. "For having such an amazing body, I should be the one thanking _you_..."

'Taker could feel himself blushing, and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

"Shut up, Michaels."

Shawn laughed again. Of the two things he missed most about being an active member of the roster, one was being with his best friend Triple H, and the other...

The other was this man.

And it would probably be several months before he got to see the Undertaker again after tonight...

Mark felt Shawn's weight shift on the bed, as the blond's hand returned to his shoulders and back.

However, the touch now was somewhat...different.

Whereas before it had been tough and kneading, it was now somehow lighter and more penetrating.

Against his will, the Undertaker squirmed a little under the touch, unsure of when or what change had taken place, and even more unsure if he liked it or not.

Still, Shawn was relentless, and 'Taker could eventually feel the brush of Shawn's cotton tank top against his back, and even the hard points of the Boy Toy's apparently erect nipples.

Before he could comment on this, however, he felt the strong hands return to his legs, and now he did squirm and shift under the touch. It was almost torturous the way Shawn was teasing him, fingers tracing a path up and down his legs, pausing here to swirl around the back of his knee, pausing again there to tease his lower back, just above his butt.

"Shawn," he groaned, feeling his organ growing stiff under him, pressed as it was between his body and the sheets. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If you tell me to stop, I will," was the answer, delivered in a sensual growl. 'Taker's green eyes opened for a moment, but he closed them just as quickly.

Taking the silence as assent, Shawn slowly removed the towel from off Mark's middle.

'What a sight,' he thought to himself, sighing at the perfect pale skin, and the even more perfect round butt.

He had always admired the Deadman's butt, even though the man himself seemed oblivious of the great gift he possessed. Shawn knew both men and women who would kill for a perfect backside like that.

"I know you're staring at my ass," 'Taker said with an exaggerated sigh. "Stop it."

Shawn laughed aloud. "If I'm not staring, I'm playing," he warned, pressing his hands against the pale globes.

'Good grief, this man is...pliable,' he reasoned, kneading the flesh and massaging the powerful muscles under it.

The Undertaker didn't bother to hold back his soft moans now, feeling pleasurable chills run completely up his spine at Shawn's touch.

However, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Shawn begin to spread his cheeks apart.

"What the hell...!"

"Shhh," Shawn cooed, pressing comfortingly against the larger man's back. "I won't hurt you."

Mark again highly doubted the claim, but felt his body, almost on its own, begin to relax again.

"You'd better not," he warned, shifting because of the hardness of his dick. He still wasn't entirely sure how _that_ had happened.

Shawn was careful as he worked, still gently massage the main muscles before pulling them away from one another.

"Beautiful," he whispered, blue eyes glittering with admiration. Slowly, he leaned down, and, without warning, ran his tongue across the surface of the pink, puckered hole.

"Fuck!" 'Taker cried out, back arching and cock hardening at the odd sensation. "Shawn-" The Heartbreak Kid licked again, eliciting another cry from the Deadman, this one definitely laced with evidence of his arousal.

Smiling, Shawn pulled the white globes further apart, and plunged his tongue into the tight hole.

The Undertaker was writhing now, simultaneously trying to pull away and have more of the invasive pleasure.

"Fuck, Shawn, what—Ah!" His eyes were squeezed shut now, mouth open and lips wet as his breath came out in ragged gasps. This was something he had never experienced before, and wasn't sure that he ever wanted to experience again...

However, whatever it was, Shawn was an expert at it, and he couldn't deny the waves and jolts that every twist of Shawn's tongue was bringing him.

"Shawn, I'm gonna cum," he pleaded, hands gripping the sheets, hips raised off the mattress in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on his cock. He dared not open his eyes. He had no idea what the scene behind him looked like, and he sure as hell didn't want to know!

The teasing continued for another second, and seemed to get even more intense, when all of a sudden, 'Taker could feel Shawn's tongue at last retract.

Sighing with relief, he relaxed his body again, noting with some surprise that his back, shoulders, hell, even his knees felt a lot better than before!

At least, he started to note this, until he felt Shawn's warm weight climbing on top of him.

The talented Heartbreaker was gentle but swift as he plunged himself into the Undertaker's twitching hole, both men gasping aloud at the sensation.

"I didn't say you could fuck me," Mark half-protested, voice strained, body arching up against Shawn's. He wonder vaguely when the Heartbreak Kid had gotten naked.

"Well, you said you were going to cum," Shawn answered matter-of-factly, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of the wet heat, and loving the sounds that the man below him was making. "I'm just helping the process along a little bit."

The Undertaker was a bit too far gone for speech, and couldn't form a coherent comeback. Instead, he only moaned and gripped the sheets even more tightly, breathing catching in his throat as Shawn again gently stroked his extremely short hair, sending an electric thrill over his scalp and down to his groin.

Shawn kissed the back of 'Taker's neck, licking and nipping at him while he pulled both of their hips up slightly from the bed. He pushed himself even further in, reveling in the Deadman's deep shudder. He knew the man had to be close to finishing, and as he planted his hands on the bed and sped up, he also knew that he wasn't far either.

"Ah, fuck, Shawn," 'Taker was saying over and over again, or some variation of that, still unable to form a sentence. In his defense, his mind was blank, overshadowed by a blinding pleasure and the Heartbreak Kid hit his prostate again and again, winding him up like an old fashioned gear clock.

Shawn was riding him like a bike, and the only thing he could do was lay there on his stomach and enjoy it.

To his later embarrassment, Mark cried out Shawn's name as he came, body shuddering with the incredible tension, breath coming out in a series of broken gasps as his seed came shooting out him, pooling on the bed beneath him.

Shawn cried out as well, the sudden and all-consuming feeling of the Undertaker clamping down on his cock sending him well over the edge into his own climax. He, too, was blind for several long moment, and when he at last opened his eyes, he found himself lying on top of the Deadman, whose eyes were still closed.

"Feel any better?" Shawn asked with a smirk between gasps, rolling off his long-time rival and recent-friend.

Trying to catch his own breath, Mark forced a glare at the blond man who now lay beside him.

"Fuck you, Shawn Michaels," he said, burying his face into a pillow he grabbed off the floor. "I just wanted to relax..."

Shawn laughed and scooched closer to the former Lord of Darkness, unable to stop smiling as the bigger man rolled into his embrace.

"I love you too," HBK replied, placing on kiss on Mark's forehead. "I know you have to go tomorrow, so I thought I'd...give you a bit of a send off." He smiled and started to sit up, but a strong arm pulled him back down. Shawn's blue eyes widened as he came face to face with Mark's burning green eyes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "I was going to leave and let you get your rest..."

The Undertaker scoffed, and pulled Shawn into his arms once again. "You don't just get to fuck me and leave, Heartbreaker," he taunted. "I'm not going to see you for a while after tomorrow, so you might as well spend the night with me, since you're already here."

"Is that a request?"

"No."

Shawn smiled brightly, snuggling against the Undertaker. "I guess I'll have to obey then, huh?" he asked, resting his head against the broad chest and beginning to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face.

"I make house-calls too," Shawn added as his blue eyes began to close.

"Shut up, Michaels."

* * *

_Me and TakerMuse: (embarrassed)_

_Me: Sorry...That was kinda weird..._

_TakerMuse: Why did you write that, L? What's wrong with you?_

_Me: Huh? I didn't do it! ShawnMuse made me!_

_ShawnMuse: (laughing evilly) She's telling the truth...although it was her idea to start with..._

_TakerMuse: (glare)_

_Me: I...uh...(runs away)_

_Review? XD_


End file.
